The Days After Revolution
by Nami Yun
Summary: It's about YunJae..yah, tentang yunjae. Karena suatu alasan Jaejoong harus pergi ke luar negeri. Saat kembali ke Seoul, dia harus menjalani hidupnya dari sudut pandang yang baru, dan Siwon sebagai malaikat pelindungnya. Dan sekali lagi dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya..perasaan yang hanya dia yang tahu.Apakah kenyataan yang berat akan mampu mereka lewati?(Summary ngawur-sorry..)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Days After Revolution**

**Genre: Romance (?) (gk tahu pastinya apa...)****  
****Rate: T (bingung, mw buat M biar lebih aman, tapi gk niat buat adegan gituan.. jg T aja ya..)**

**Character:**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Choi Siwon**

**Go Ahra**

**dst...**

**WARNING:::**

**YAOI Story...**

**Ini cerita abal-abal. Meski Nami berpikir keras untuk buat ceritanya, tapi gk di jamin ceritanya bagus.. Masih banyak kesalah penulisan dan ejaan nya.. di maklumi aja ya..****  
****yang paling penting, "kalo gk suka gk usah lanjut baca.."**

**nami uda ngingatin di awal, jadi nanti di belakangnya jangan jd masalah..**

**Selamat membaca...**

**...**

**The Days After Revolution**

**by Nami Yun**

**Seoul, Airport, 2:00 pm**

Seorang namja cantik keluar dari pintu kedatangan airport dengan sebuah koper sedang di tangannya. Kacamata hitam yang dipakainya serta syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya melengkapi kecantikannya.

Selama beberapa saat namja tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu itu melihat sekitar seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Dan saat matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia berjalan dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir chery nya. Semua mata mengarah padanya saat ia berjalan, terpesona, kagum, jatuh hati (?) Dengan sosoknya yang menawan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jae." Kata seseorang yang dihampiri oleh namja cantik itu.

"Aku pulang.." Balas namja cantik itu sambil membuka kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya.

**Jae pov**

Ya, aku sudah pulang. Kembali ke kampung halamanku, seoul. Kembali dengan diriku yang baru. Kira-kira 2 setengah tahun yang lalu aku pergi ke Paris karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang merubah hidupku 180 derajat . Langkah awalku menuju kehidupanku yang baru.

**Jae pov end**

...

...

Sebuah Lamborghini putih melaju menjauhi Airport. Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang berada di kursi kemudi dan seorang lagi namja cantik yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Namja cantik itu sudah pasti Jaejoong, sedangkan namja tampan itu adalah Choi Siwon. Siwon adalah sepupunya Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong berada di Paris, Siwon lah yang banyak membantu Jaejoong, mengajarkan semuanya pada Jaejoong dari awal. Siwon seperti malaikat pelindung bagi jaejoong.

Appa Siwon adalah Hyung nya Eomma Jaejoong. Sejak kecil Siwon tinggal di Paris bersama orang tua dan adik perempuannya. Kadang-kadang mereka datang ke Korea untuk berlibur. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu, Siwon pindah ke Korea meninggalkan orang tua dan adiknya di Paris. Siwon pindah ke Korea karena ingin menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong di dunianya yang baru. Siwon pergi ke Korea lebih dulu dari Jaejoong karena harus mengurus segala keperluannya dan Jaejoong untuk tinggal di Korea. Orang tua Jaejoong yang ikut pindah ke Paris saat itu, tidak bisa ikut kembali dengan Jaejoong karena masih ada hal yang harus di urus dalam mengelola perusahaan mereka di Paris. Karena itu juga Siwon memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea bersama Jaejoong.

"Kamu lelah, Jae?" Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong dari tadi hanya melihat ke luar jendela memulai percakapan.

"Sedikit." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kamu ingin langsung pulang atau singgah dulu untuk makan!? Kamu pasti belum makan kan!?" tanya Siwon.

"Mmm..sepertinya aku ingin makan." Jawab Jaejoong setelah menimbang dan memikirkan keadaam perutnya yang lapar karena memang belum ada di isi sejak tadi malam. Sarapan yang didapatnya di pesawat tadi pagi tidak dapat menggugah seleranya sehingga Jaejoong tidak ada menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

"Oke, kita makan. Mau makan apa? Makanan Korea atau Prancis? Atau mau yang lain?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aku lagi ingin makan makanan Korea." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Baiklah. Hyung tahu tempat yang enak. Disana juga banyak makanan kesukaanmu. Kamu pasti suka." Jelas Siwon.

Lalu Lamborghini putih itu melaju menuju keramaian kota Seoul.

...

Mobil Lamborghini putih itu menepi di dekat sebuah restoran kecil. Walaupun restoran itu kecil, namun cukup terkenal. Saat jam makan selalu ramai di datangi pelanggan. Tapi karena jam makan siang sudah lewat, sekarang restoran itu sudah tidak terlalu ramai lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun.." kata Siwon sambil membuka seatbelt nya dan keluar dari mobil.

Jaejoong pun ikut turun dari mobil.

"...Kwon Kimchi!?" Jaejoong membaca tulisan yang ada di depan toko itu, yang lebih tepatnya adalah nama restoran itu.

"Iya. Ayo, masuk. Kamu sudah laparkan!?" ajak Siwon.

...

Di dalam restoran...

Jaejoong dan Siwon sedang menunggu pesanan meraka datang di salah satu meja restoran itu. Saat Jaejoong melihat buku menu makanan yang di sediakan di restoran ini, dia sedikit terkejud. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak pernah mengiranya, hanya saja kenyataannya melebihi apa yang di bayangkannya. Saat Siwon mengatakan banyak makanan kesukaan jaejoong di restoran ini, Jaejoong mengira hanya segahagian kecil dari menu di restoran ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sebahagian besar menu yang di sediakan restoran ini bisa masuk dalam daftar makanan kesuakaannya (kalian pasti ud apa makanan kesukaan jaema kan!?). Sebahagian besar makanan di restoran ini memiliki level kepedasan. Bagi mereka yang tidak suka pedas bisa memesan makanan dengan level normal atau nol, sedangkan mereka yang suka pedas dapat menantang diri mereka sendiri untuk mencoba level yang lebih tinggi. Restoran ini seperti surga bagi para pecinta pedas seperti Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana hyung menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon yang sudah mengira Jaejoong akan bertanya seperti itu pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sangat menyukai makanan pedas, tentu saja restoran ini seperti surga makanan di baginya, dan Jaejoong pasti selalu penasaran kalau sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya.

"Kenapa!? Tempat ini hebat, kan?!" bukannya menjawab Siwon malah kembali bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Iya. Lalu bagaimana cara hyung bisa menemukan tempat ini!?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban yang di inginkannya dari hyungnya itu.

Bukannya menjawabnya, Siwon malah tersenyum dan kembali bertanya lagi kepada Jaejoong dengan senyum tetap berada di bibirnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana!?"

"Hyung.." Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban. Hyungnya bukan segera menjawab pertanyaannya, malah menggodanya dengan bertanya balik kepadanya.

"Uhp..Hahahahaha" Siwon akhirnya tertawa karena sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah cemberut Jaejoong yang sedang kesal. Entah kenapa Siwon selalu ingin menggoda Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kesal, karena saat Jaejoong kesal dia akan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya yang menurut Siwon sangat lucu dan imut.

Melihat Siwon yang menertawainya, Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"Ya sudah, tidah usah cerita. Aku juga tidak perlu cerita hyung, huft."

Melihat Jaejoong yang semakin kesal, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Jaejoong. Bisa repon nanti kalau Jaejoong terus ngambek kepadanya, dan lagi ini hari kedatangan Jaejoong masak mereka langsung ngambek-ngambekan.

"Haha..Arasso..arasso. Mian. Hyung akan cerita." kata Siwon.

"Tidak butuh." Jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"Hei, jangan begitu dong. Hyung kan tadi sudah minta maaf, mm!?" bujuk Siwon.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan. Sekarang cerita!"

"Hahaha..iya iya. Hyung cerita." Siwon tahu Jaejoong pasti akan memaafkannya karena ini menyangkut makanan kesuakaannya. Dia pasti sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana bisa menemukan tempat ini.

"Hyung tidak sengaja menemukannya. Saat itu hyung sedang jalan-jalan, lalu tiba-tiba saja hujan turun deras. Tempat terdekat saat itu adalah ini, dan hyung berteduh di tempat ini." jelas Siwon panjang dan tidak lebar.

"Hmm..tidak sengaja..." tanggapan Jaejoong biasa.

"Hei, reaksi apa itu!? Setidaknya terkejutlah sedikit." protes Siwon.

"Hah, tidak sengaja ya!?" tanggapan Jaejoong lagi dengan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Haah, sudahlah. Yang penting kamu suka tempat ini kan!?" tanya Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong sekilas.

"Iya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. (Maniiiiiiiiissss banget..)

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan meraka. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati kelezatan makanan mereka sambil membicarakan makanan yang mana lagi yang akan mereka pesan saat mereka kembali ke restoran kecil itu.

...

Ciiiitt

Mobil Lamborghini putih itu terparkir rapi di basement sebuah apartemen mewah di Soul.

"Kita sudah sampai.." Kata Siwon sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

Jaejoong mengikuti Siwon turun dari mobil sambil melihat Siwon yang mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi (Kalo Lamborghini gk ada bagasi, anggap aja ada ya.. it's my world soalnya.. ^^).

"Ayo!" ajak Siwon sambil menggeret koper Jaejoong.

Dia pun masuk ke apartemen itu di ikuti Jaejoong. Setelah menekan tombol lift, pintu lift pun terbuka lalu menutup lagi dan membawa mereka berdua ke lantai 30. Lalu di sini mereka berada, didalam apartemen nomor 3003.

Jaejoong terpaku dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya tepat setelah ia memasuki pintu depan. Ruang tamu yang salah satu sisinya terbuat dari kaca, lebih tepatnya pintu geser dari kaca yang langsung memperlihatkan taman yang penuh dengan bunga berbagai warna dan tanaman hijau lainnya. Sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah jika dilihat di foto. (Ups, salah.. *jika dilihat secara langsung..). Membuat perasaan Jaejoong tenang dan tenteram.

"Ayo, kamarmu disini." Kata Siwon sambil berjalan diikuti Jaejoong, lalu membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Kemudian ia meletakkan koper Jaejoong di samping tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong melihat menyeluruh kamar barunya, kamar yang akan ditempatinya mulai sekarang. Tempat tidur king size dengan meja kecil disebelahnya, lalu lemari tiga pintu si sisi satunya menghadap tempat tidur. Lalu jendela besar yang menghadap kota Seoul, sebuah meja seperti meja belajar dengan kursi di dekat sebuah pintu yang di yakini Jaejoong adalah kamar mandi. Kamar itu sama persis seperti foto yang dikirimkan Siwon padanya saat akan membeli apartemen itu.

"Ayo, hyung tunjukkan ruangan lain." Ajak Siwon.

"Kamar sebelah ini kamar hyung. Lalu di sana itu ruang belajar, tempat penyimpanan buku. Buku-buku penting keperluan kuliahmu sudah hyung taruh di kamar."

"Lalu yang ini kamar khusus mu." Kata Siwon sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kamar itu terlihat sangat kosong, kalau bukan karena tirai yang menutupi jendela besar yang berseberangan dengan pintu itu. Di kamar itu hanya ada sebuah lemari kaca di sudut ruangan, lalu meja dan kursi kayu di sebelahnya, serta beberapa kanvas kosong yang tersusun rapi di atas kakinya.

"Hyung sudah membeli beberapa kanvas dan peralatan lainnya, juga cat yang biasa kamu gunakan. Jadi kamu bisa langsung melukis jika kamu mau." Kata Siwon.

Sementara Jaejoong sedang sibuk meneliti benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Memang benar kata hyung nya, di ruangan itu ada beberapa kanvas kosong, dan di dalam lemari ada beberapa perlengkapan melukis serta cat yang biasa Jaejoong gunakan untuk melukis. Jaejoong bisa melukis sekarang juga jika dia mau. Namun rasa lelahnya membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan keinginannya itu.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang." Kata Jaejoong. "Terima kasih, hyung." sambung Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon.

Siwon pun membalas senyuman namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah. Mau lihat bagian dapur?!" tanya Siwon pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Mm." Jawab Jaejoong senang. Iya, senang, karena selain melukis, kesukaan Jaejoong yang lainnya adalah memasak. Jaejoong juga terkadang suka bermain musik dan juga menyanyi, tetapi dari semua kesukaannya itu melukis dan memasaklah yang paling disukainya. Karena itulah Jaejoong mengambil jurusan seni lukis di Universitas yang akan di masukinya nanti.

Setelah berjalan melewati ruang tamu, mereka tiba di ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Dapurnya cukup besar dan juga rapi. Jaejoong memeriksa satu persatu lemari yang ada di dapur. Ada yang berisi peralatan makan, peralatan memasak, juga bumbu dapur dan lainnya, serta kulkas dua pintu di bagian paling pinggir lemari. Tidak terlalu banyak isi kulkas, hanya beberapa minuman botol dan buah-buahan. Sama sekali tidak ada bahan yang bisa dimasak.

"Hyung." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Mm!?"

"Selama di sini hyung makan apa saja sih!? Sama sekali tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung makan di luar, kalau tidak hyung pesan makanan dari restoran di bawah." Jawab Siwon jujur.

"Haah..pantas saja... Hyung, sebelum hyung ke Korea aku kan sudah mengajarimu cara membuat makanan yang enak dan menyehatkan, dan itu tidak sulit kan?! Kenapa masih makan di luar, sih." keluh Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa gunanya hyung belajar memasak kalau masih saja makan di luar." Lanjutnya.

"Jae, kamu tahu hyung tidak pantai dalam hal itu." belanya. "Hyung pernah coba memasak tidak lama setelah tinggal di sini. Tapi bukannya membuat makanan, hyung malah membuat tempat ini hampir terbakar." Belanya lagi. "Hyung juga pernah cerita tentang kejadian itu padamu kan.."

"Dan setelah kejadian itu, hyung tidak pernah mencoba memasak lagi!?" tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya memberi jawaban.

"Haaah..ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu." Keluh Jaejoong. "Tapi.." tambahnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa!?" Siwon kaget dan penasaran.

"Hyung harus tetap belajar memasak, setidaknya masakan sederhana yang aku ajarkan sebelumnya. Aku akan mengajari hyung, kita mulai dari awal lagi. Kali ini, Hyung harus bisa memasak paling tidak satu jenis makanan. Ara!?" Ceramah Jaejoong panjang, dan gak lebar.

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong itu Siwon hanya bisa termenung. Ia tahu tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan Jaejoong. Kalau sampai dia menolaknya, Jaejoong pasti akan ngambek, dan tidak mau bicara padanya selama beberapa hari. Siwon tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. Lagi pula, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, hal ini juga demi kebaikannya sendiri. Jadi, mau tidak mau Siwon menyetujuinya.

"Haah, araso. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap. Kamu tahu sendiri kan kemampuan hyung dalam hal memasak." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini, aku akan mengajari hyung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak akan aku biarkan hyung membakar dapur ini lagi." Kata Jaejoong sedikit menyindir hyung nya.

"Kau ini..."

Lalu mereka pun tertawa karena hal itu.

...

Malam hari..

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Di lihat nya jam yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, jam 7 lewat 30 menit. Jadi dia tertidur selama 2 jam lebih. Setelah menyusun beberap barang bawaannya tadi, Jaejoong memang merasa kelelahan. Lalu ia merebahkan diri nya di kasur untuk beristirahat sebentar. Tanpa sadar ternyata ia tertidur. Saat terbangun, hari sudah menjadi malam.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Di lihatnya tumpukan barang yang sedikit berserakan di sekitar kopernya. Sebelum tertidur tadi Jaejoong memang belum selesai selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Jadi, tidak heran kamarnya jadi terlihat sedikit berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu. Dia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan hyungnya sekarang. Di bukanya pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu yang sekaligus adalah ruang keluarga itu. Ternyata hyung nya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela sambil membaca sebuah buku di tangannya.

Siwon menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong di ruangan itu.

"Ah, Jae. Kamu sudah bangun!?" di tutupnya buku yang sedang di bacanya itu.

Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berkata.

"Tidur mu nyenyak?!" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Mm.." kali ini Jaejoong bereaksi.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati hyung nya, dan duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke tv, tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Jaejoong lagi tidak ingin membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di kamar, juga tidak ingin melukis atau yang lainnya. Karena tidak tahu harus apa, dia hanya terduduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

Melihat dongsaengnya itu, tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalanya yang bisa dibilang cukup jenius itu.

"Jae, kamu bosan, kan!?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab bertanyaan itu, hanya menatap hyung nya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Mau jalan keluar?!" tanya Siwon lagi. "Kita ke Supermarket, membeli persediaan makanan." Jelas Siwon.

Mendengar nya Jaejoong jadi sangat ceria, seperti anak usia 6 tahun yang di ajak pergi ke taman bermain.

"Benarkah? Aku mau, ayo kita pergi." Kata nya kegirangan.

"Bersiaplah, setelah itu kita pergi."

"Iya." Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Melihat dongsaeng nya itu Siwon jadi tertawa sendiri.

**TBC**

**Bimana?! Gk bagus ya? nami tau kok..**

**tapi Nami tetap berharap review nya biar ff ini setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih bagus..**  
**bagi yang ingin baca lanjutannya, silahkan tulis komentar kalian jika gk keberatan.. ^^**

**Memang di Chp. ni belum keliatan masalahnya sih, Yunpa jg belum muncul... (Maaaaafffff banget buat itu..)**

**mungkin di beberapa (?) chp. selanjutnya baru akan keliihatan jelas?! Nami gk jamin jg ya.. nami aja uda pusing sendiri bikin ceritanya...**

**Entah cerita ini bakal di lanjutkan aja Nami gk tau.. hehe (maaf..)**

**Oke deh... semoga nami bisa cepat selese_in Chp. selanjutnya dengan cepat dan lebuh baik dari ini...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Days After Revolution**

**Genre: Romance (?) (gk tahu pastinya apa...)**

**Rate: T (bingung, mw buat M biar lebih aman, tapi gk niat buat adegan gituan.. jg T aja ya..)**

**Character:**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Go Ahra**

**Choi Siwon**

**dst...**

**.**

**WARNING:::**

**YAOI Story..**

**Ini cerita abal-abal. Meski Nami berpikir keras untuk buat ceritanya, tapi gk di jamin ceritanya bagus.. Masih banyak kesalah penulisan dan ejaan nya.. di maklumi aja ya..****  
****yang paling penting, "kalo gk suka gk usah lanjut baca.."**

**nami uda ngingatin di awal, jadi nanti di belakangnya jangan jd masalah..**

**Selamat membaca...**

**.**

**...**

.

**The Days After Revolution**

**by Nami Yun**

.

**Chap. 2**

...

Selama 3 hari sejak kedatangannya ke Seoul, waktu Jaejoong sebagian besar dihabiskan untuk mengecek ulang segala document yang di perlukannya untuk tinggal dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul. Meskipun sebagian besar sudah di urus Siwon, tapi ada beberapa document yang harus Jaejoong sendiri yang mengurusnya.

Setelah semuanya beres, sekarang Jaejoong memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal yang belum sempat dilakukannya, menjelajah kota Seoul. Siwon berjanji hari ini akan menemani Jaejoong jalan setelah urusannya di kampus selesai. Dan sekarang di sinilah Jaejoong berada, duduk sendirian si sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari Universitas mereka, dengan segelas milkshake strawberry menunggu kedatangan Siwon.

Sudah satu jam lebih Jaejoong menunggu Siwon di cafe itu, tapi Siwon belum juga kembali. Jaejoong sudah hampir mati bosan menunggu Siwon, yang katanya hanya sebentar dan akan segera kembali, tapi tidak kembali juga setelah satu jam lebih.  
'_Aahh..5 menit lagi... aku akan menunggu Siwonhyung 5 menit lagi. Kalau dia tidak kembali juga, aku akan benar-benar marah padanya._'ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bukan hanya ditinggal sendirian, tapi juga harus menunggu selama satu jam lebih.

Satu menit berlalu...

Dua menit..

Tiga...

Dan sepuluh menit berlalu...

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Perasaan kesal dan marahnya hampir membuat air matanya mengalir. Tapi Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar bill nya, lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar dan berniat memanggil taksi lalu pulang ke rumah.

Di saat itu Siwon datang dengan berlari kearah Jaejoong.

"Jae.. hah..hah.. Mian.." ucap Siwon dengan susah payah. Nafas nya berat karena lelah berlari.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya berdiri ditempatnya sambil melihat Siwon dengan death glare nya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafasnya, Siwon berusaha kembali berbicara.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Hyung tidak mengira akan selama ini. Mian sudah membuat mu lama menunggu."  
Jaejoong masih saja tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi.." lanjut Siwon. Lalu Siwon menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil.

Jaejoong semakin kesal dengan perbuatan Siwon itu, lalu menepis tangan Siwon yang menggandeng tangannya beberapa langkah sebelum sampai ke mobil mereka.

" Aku mau pulang!" kata Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

Siwon yang melihat itu jadi merasa bersalah lagi karena meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.  
"Hei hei.. waeyo? Hyung tahu hyung bersalah meninggalkan mu sendirian. Tapi hyung sudah minta maafkan!?" kata Siwon.

"Aku mau pulang!" kata Jaejoong lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

"Hei Jae, bukankah hari ini kita akan jalan? Hyung sudah janjikan akan mengajakmu jalan.. kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang?!" tanya Siwon.

Melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu Siwon tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang marah padanya. Siwon tahu dia bersalah karena meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, padahal Jaejoong tidak suka seorang diri. Dia harus bisa membujuk Jaejoong, kalau tidak entah berapa lama Jaejoong akan marah padanya.

"Jae, jeongmal mianhae." Pinta Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"Hyung tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu sendirian lama disana. Lagi pula hyung sudah memberi tahu mu kalau terjadi masalah dengan kerjaan hyung, dan hyung akan lama. Kamu bisa datang ke tempat hyung kalau kamu bosan disana." Lanjut Siwon lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Siwon itu, Jaejoong jadi makin kesal dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. Hyungnya tidak ada memberitahunya hal itu.

"Tidak ada!" teriak Jaejoong. "Hyung tidak ada memberitahuku hal itu. Hyung hanya menyuruhku menunggu hyung di cafe itu sebentar, karena hyung akan segera kembali. Hyung tidak pernah menyuruh ku untuk menyusul hyung." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Hyung berulang-ulang mengirimimu sms, memberitahu mu kalau tiba-tiba terjadi masalah dan hyung akan lama, kalau kamu bisa menyusul hyung ke sana. Apa kamu tidak membacanya?" tanya Siwon.

Mendengar perkataan Siwon, Jaejoong jadi sadar. Benar, tidak ada telepon atau pun sms yang masuk, bukan, bukan karena tidak ada sms, tapi karena tidak ada handphone. Iya, Jaejoong meninggalkannya di atas meja di kamarnya, dan ia tidak membawanya. Lebih tepatnya lupa membawanya. Menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong jadi malu sendiri, bukan salah Siwon kalau dia tidak tahu, tapi salahnya sendiri karena tidak membawa handphone nya.

"Tidak ada.." kata Jaejoong dengan suara yang pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Mn!?" Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak membawanya." Kata Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang bisa didengar Siwon.

"Aku tidak membawa handphone. Aku lupa membawanya." Jelas Jaejoong.

Mendengar itu Siwon jadi terdiam. Pantas saja Jaejoong tidak membalas sms nya, tidak menjawab teleponnya, dan tidak tahu tentang itu. Walaupun itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Siwon, tapi dia tetap merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Membiarkan jaejoong menunggunya, terlebih lagi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Mian, hyung tidak tahu.." kata-kata Siwon dipotong oleh Jaejoong.

"Bukan salah hyung. Aku yang lupa membawanya, tidak membawa handphone. Aku yang salah karena tidak tahu." Kata Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Ani, hyung juga salah. Hyung meninggalkan mu sendiri." Kata Siwon.

"Anio, hyung tidak salah. Kalau saja aku membawa handphone ku.. juga mian, tadi aku marah pada hyung.. aku..aku hanya.."

Tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja gemetaran. Siwon yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir.

"Jae..hei Jae.." kata Siwon sambil memegangi lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan tubuh gemetarannya.

"Jae, dimana obatmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau membawanya kan? Jae.." tanya Siwon lagi.

"Di mobil.." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Ayo ke mobil. Minum obat mu." Ajak Siwon.

Siwon membantu Jaejoong berjalan ke mobil. Setelah sampai, Jaejoong masuk ke mobil di susul Siwon setelahnya.

"D imana?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tas.." kata Jaejoong palan. Tubuh Jaejoong sudah mulai kehilangan tenaga, keringat bermunculan di wajahnya.

Siwon langsung saja menyambar tas Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan obat di dalamnya. Mengambil air dan memberikannya beserta obat nya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil nya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya menunggu obatnya bereaksi. Siwon yang melihat kondisi Jaejoong jadi semakin khawatir dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri, kalau saja dia mengajak Jaejoong dari awal ke kampusnya, Jaejoong tidak perlu kumat.

"Jae.. kita pulang?!" tanya Siwon setelah kondisi Jaejoong lebih tenang. Di elusnya kepala Jaejoong sayang.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu membuka matanya. "Hhhaaahh... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah baikan." katanya.

"Hyung janji akan mengajakku jalankan hari ini!?" katanya lagi.

"Iya, tapi.."

"Aku sudah baikan. Sebentar lagi istirahat, lalu kita pergi, hm!?" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon.

"Kamu yakin, Jae? Kita bisa pulang, lalu kamu istirahat. Jalan-jalannya kita lakukan besok." Bujuk Siwon.

"Anio, aku mau hari ini. Hyung sudah janji padaku.." paska Jaejoong.

Tahu sifat dongsaengnya yang sedikit (?) keras kepala itu, Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menolaknya.

"Arasso.."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon itu. Setelah merasa baikan, Jaejoong memberitahu Siwon untuk berangkat. Dan mereka pun pergi menjelajah kota Seoul.

Toko pakaian, toko buku, toko alat lukis, satu persatu mereka masuki. Membeli barang yang menarik minat mereka, baik itu barang yang diperlukan atau pun hanya sekedar tertarik saja. Setelah lelah keluar masuk toko, di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di sebuah cafe untuk beristirahat. Tempat duduk mereka memang agak kepinggir di tempat yang lebih tertutup. Cafe ini memiliki 2 versi meja pelanggan, yang pertama di lantai pertama versi biasa, yang dapat di lihat semua orang, dan yang kedua di lantai dua versi khusus, untuk orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan privasi, ada sekat yang membatasi ruang setiap mejanya, dan disitulah Jaejoong dan Siwon berada.

"Sudah lebih baikan, Jae?! Muka mu masih sedikit pucat.." Siwon khawatir.

"Nde, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja kok. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Jaejoong.

Pletak..

Siwon menjitak kepala Jaejoong pelan.

"Kamu ini, bagaimana bisa hyung tidak khawatir, kamu hampir saja kumat untuk yang kedua kalinya.." marah Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"Mian.." kata Jaejoong dengan perasaan sedikit menyesal.

Jaejoong tahu hari ini ia telah membuat hyung kesayangannya itu sangat khawatir. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur hyung nya sekarang ada bersamanya, kalau tidak ia tidak tahu entah apa jadinya ia sekarang.

Awalnya Jaejoong memang agak tidak setuju saat hyungnya itu memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya ke Korea. Tapi setelah memikirkannya berulang-ulang, dan mempertimpangkan kondisinya, akhirnya Jaejoong setuju Siwon ikut pergi. Dan benar sekali keputusannya untuk membiarkan hyungnya ikut bersamanya.

Setelah selesai beristirahat di cafe itu, Jaejoong dan Siwon pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

...

.

Semunggu sudah sejak kedatangan Jaejoong ke Seoul. Hari ini Jaejoong akan masuk kuliah untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya perkuliahan sudah dimulai sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, hak ini lah yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit khawatir pagi ini.

Di parkiran...

"Jae, kau sudah tahu kan dimana kelasmu?" tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong

"..Nde..." jawab Jaejoong sedikit kurang yakin.

"Oke. Obat dan Handphone mu sudah kamu bawakan!?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Hyung! Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya hyung menanyakannya!? Aku bukan anak kecil lagu tahu.." jawab Jaejoong sedikit sewot.

"Haha..arasso... Hyung harus ke kanter dulu sebelum kembali lagi kesini. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon hyung, arasso?" kata Siwon tegas.

"Arasso.. kalau gitu aku pergi." kata Jaejoong. Lalu Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk Universitasnya itu.

Sementara Siwon memperhatikan Jaejoong sesaat untuk memastikan kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja, lalu kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi.

xxx

(Oke..sedikit penjelasan dari Nami)

Siwon bekerja di perusahaan appa Jaejoong di Korea, K Company. Lebih tepatnya Siwon yang menjalankan perusahaan ini sekarang. Sebelumnya perusahaan itu dititipkan kepada orang terpercaya yang sekaligus adalah sahabat appa Jaejoong.

Pada awalnya, Siwon hanya berniat untuk bekerja menjadi dosen pengajar di Universitas Jaejoong. Tapi karena Siwon akan tinggal di Korea, appa Jaejoong menyuruh Siwon untuk sekaligus menjalankan perusahaannya yang di Korea. Tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa menolaknya. Selain karena tidak ada alasan yang kuat untuk menolaknya, ditambah lagi rasa ingin membantu samchon (paman)nya membuat Siwon bersedia melakukannya.

Oh ya, Siwon masih muda, umurnya hanya berbeda 4 tahun dari Jaejoong, berarti umur Siwon 23 tahun.

(penjelasan Nami selesai...)

xxx

Dalam bangunan Universitas itu sekarang lagi sepi, tidak terlalu banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mungkin karena sekarang lagi jam pelajaran, para siswa dan dosen sedang berada di kelas. Jadi yang tersisa hanya mereka yang lagi tidak ada jam pelajaran atau pun yang bolos (?) jam pelajaran.

Menurut penjelasan hyungnya, kelas Jaejoong berada di bagian barat bangunan ini. Jadi, setelah masuk dari pintu depan, Jaejoong harus berbelok ke kiri menuju taman barat. Setelah itu, berjalan lurus menyeberangi taman, akan ada bangunan tempat kelas Jaejoong. Sekarang kelas pelajaran umum, kelas Sejarah dan perkembangan Korea (Nami gk tw kelas umum apa aja yg hrus d ambil anak seni..jadi asal buat aja.. di maklumi aja ya.. b'coz it's my world.. hehe ^^). Menurut jadwal, pelajarannya di laksanakan di ruang B5 di gedung barat 3. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah berada di depan gedung barat 3, yang harus Jaejoong lakukan sekarang adalah masuk ke dalam dan mencari ruang B5. Jaejoong pun masuk, kata hyungnya ruang B5 ada di lorong sebelah kanan. Jaejoong menyusuri lorong itu, melihat setiap tanda di pintu ruangan, mencari ruangan dengan tanda bertuliskan B5. Karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan tanda-tanda di kiri kanannya, Jaejoong sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya dan..

Brurkk..

Jaejoong menabrak seseorang. Jaejoong tahu dia bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya, dia berniat memintamaaf. Tubuh orang itu, lebih tepatnya namja itu, lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang di tabraknya itu.

"Ah, Mi..."

Shaaaaaaaa

Kata-kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terputus saat bertatapan dengan mata musang namja itu. Jaejoong terdiam, seperti ada perasaan rindu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya terdian dan terpaku.

Ternyata tidak hanya Jaejoong yang merasa begitu, namja yang di tabrak Jaejoong itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba muncul, seperti pernah melihat orang yang berada dihapannya ini sebelumnya.

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Sampai seseorang memanggil namja itu dan menyadarkan mereka.

"Yunho ya.." kata suara itu dari kejauhan. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan namja bermata musang itu.

"Kau sudah mengambilnya?" tanya nya pada namja bermata musang itu.

Namja bermata musang itu sedikit kebingungan seperti baru kembali ke alam sadarnya (memang iya kan.. ^_). Lalu setelah sepertinya kesadarannya pulih, ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

"A..ani.."

"Kalau begitu apalagi yang kamu tunggu?! Ayo cepat.." kata temannya itu.

Jaejoong pun sepertinya kesadarannya sudah pulih kembali. Ia segera meminta maaf kepada namja bermata musang itu.

"Ah, joesonghabnida.." lalu Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan namja bermata musang itu beserta temannya.

Namja bermata musang yang di panggil Yunho itu, terus saja memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai temannya menanyainya.

"Nuguya?" tanya temannya itu penasaran.

"Hah?!" Yunho sedikit bingung.

"Yang barusan itu..!? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya." Jelas temannya.

"Mo..molla..aku juga baru bertemu dengannya. Tadi dia menabrak ku." Jawab Yunho. Tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan Yunho saat ini, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Yunho merasa ia pernah bertemu Jaejoong sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak yakin kapan dan dimana. Apa karena Jaejoong mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Seseorang dimasa lalu Yunho. Tapi...

"Mmm...ah..laporan..laporan.." kata teman Yunho teringat dengan laporan yang harus mereka ambil di ruang dosen.

"Kau benar. Ayo!" kata Yunho, lalu segera pergi ke ruang dosen.

Sementara Jaejoong..

Setelah berhasil menemukan ruang B5, di sini lah dia, di depan ruangan B5, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan..

Srrrttt..

Dibukanya pintu itu, dan berjalan masuk.

"Joesonghabnida.." kata Jaejoong kepada seonsaengnim.

"Nuguya?" tanya seonsaengnim pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong ibnida." Kata Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri.

"Aa..murid baru itu." seonsaengnim teringat kalau hari ini akan ada seorang murid baru di kelas nya. Dia sedah menunggunya dari tadi, dan akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Kamu tahu ini pelajaran apakan?!" tanya seonsaengnim pada Jaejoong.

"Nde.. Sejarah dan perkembangan Korea" jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Semuanya, ini adalah murid baru yang mulai hari ini akan bergabung dengan kalian, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil jurusan seni lukis." Jelas seonsaengnim kepada murid-muridnya.

Ada yang bersiul, bertepuk tangan, bahkan diam saja mendengar Jaejoong akan bergabung dengan mereka, dengan kata lain mendengar Jaejoong akan berkuliah di sini.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kamu boleh duduk dimana saja." Kata seonsaengnim.

"Nde." Lalu Jaejoong berjalan ke meja yang kosong yang berada hampir di paling belakang kelas. Karena Jaejoong tidak ingin di ganggu, ia sengaja memilih meja itu. Beruntungnya, tidak ada yang duduk di sebelah dan di belakang Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat setelah pelajaran dimulai lagi, datang lagi 2 orang namja yang sepertinya juga murid dari seonsaengnim, masing-masing membawa tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Saat Jaejoong melihat lagi dengan teliti tampang mereka, DA-THUMP, ternyata mereka adalah orang yang berpapasan dengan Jaejoong di koridor tadi. Melihat wajah namja bermata musang itu, membuat jantung Jaejoong sekali lagi terasa seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Dia tahu namja itu, dia pernah mengenal namja itu, Jung Yunho. Saat dikoridor, saat bertatapan dengannya, Jaejoong langasung tahu kalau itu adalah Jung Yunho. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya saat melihat Yunho tadi, dan sekarang ia harus melakukannya lagi?!

Saat berjalan kembali ke kursinya, tanpa sengaja mata Yunho teralih ke kursi belakang kelas, yang tadinya kosong saat dia pergi, sekarang sudah ada seseorang yang mendudukinya saat dia kembali. Dan ternyata, orang yang menduduki kursi itu adalah orang yang berpapasan dengannya-lebih tepatnya menabraknya di koridor tadi.

"Oh, yang di koridor tadi.." kata teman Yunho pada Yunho.

"Mm.." tanggap Yunho singkat dan terus berjalan ke meja mereka.

Saat tiba di meja mereka, langsung saja teman Yunho, yang bernama Park Yoochun (sorry kelamaan nyebut namanya.. hehe), bertanya pada teman-teman lainnya tentan Jaejoong. Yunho pun tahu kalau ternyata Jaejoong adalah murid baru dari jurusan seni lukis. Sedikit kecewa (?) karena ternyata mereka tidak satu jurusan? Entahlah..

Sementara pelajaran berlangsung, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Dia tahu kalau dia kembali ke Korea akan ada kemungkinan dia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya, teman-teman lamanya. Tapi tidak secepat ini, Jaejoong masih belum siap bertemu dengan mereka. Bukan berarti mereka akan mengenali Jaejoong dengan jati dirinya yang baru, hanya saja perasaan takut kalau mereka akan mengetahuinya/mengenalinya membuatnya takut dan tidak bisa tenang. Di saat seperti ini, Jaejoong berharap pelajaran capat selesai dan hyung nya cepat datang.

Saat kuliah selesai, Jaejoong langsung bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Membuat murid-murid lain tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan. Sementara perjalanannya di koridor, Jaejoong berusaha menghubungi hyung nya.

Rrrrrr..Rrrrr...  
"Yeoboseyo?!" jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Hyung?! Eodiyeyo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jae, kuliah mu sudah selesai? Hyung baru sampai di kampus, sekarang mau ke ruangan hyung.." jawab Siwon.

"Eodi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Nde?"

"Ruangan hyung... aku lupa.." jelas Jaejoong.

Mendengar suara Jaejoong sedikit aneh, membuat Siwon jadi sedikit khawatir. Ia memutuskan akan ke tempat Jaejoong dulu baru ke ruangannya.

"Kamu sekarang dimana? Masih di kelas?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

"Ani..aku sudah keluar. Tapi aku masih di gedung barat.."

"Arasso, hyung ke sana sekarang."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus dan Siwon bergegas pergi ke gedung barat tempat Jaejoong berada.

...

Dan di sana Jaejoong, duduk sendirian di bangku taman barat sambil membaca sebuah buku. Jaejoong tidak sabar menunggu hyung nya, untuk mengisi waktu ia membaca buku yang di bawanya. Bangku itu berada di dekat pagar tinggi yang berlilitkan dengan bunga-bunga mawar yang menjalar. Sangat indah, membuat Jaejoong yang duduk di kelilingi bunga-bunga itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri bunga (ngawur nih kata-kata Nami..).

Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon datang.

"Jaejoong-ah.."panggil Siwon. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bereaksi. Setelah berjalan lebih dekat lagi, dan sekarang Siwon berada beberapa langkah dari Jaejoong..  
"Jae.." panggil Siwon lagi. Kali ini baru Jaejoong tersadar dari dunia nya.

"Ah, hyung.."

"Kamu ini, kalau sudah berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu pasti selalu lupa dengan sekitar mu." komen Siwon.

"Mian.." Jaejoong minta maaf, lalu memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan berdiri dari bangu itu.

"Ayo hyung.." kata Jaejoong pada Siwon.

Melihan Dongsaengnya itu baik-baik saja untuk sekarang, membuat Siwon sedikit lega. Meraka pun pergi dari taman itu ke ruangan Siwon.

...

Semantara itu disisi lain dari taman itu, saat Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong, ada sekelompok orang yang melihat nya, yang ternyata adalah murid-murid yang berada di mata kuliah yang sama dengan Jaejoong tadi. Bahkan di antara mereka ada Yoochun dan Yunho juga.

"Hei, itu bukannya murid baru itu ya?" kata seseorang yang bernama Youngyeol (ngarang nih namanya..).

"Ee? Eodi eodi?" kata Yoochun yang penasaran.

"Di sana..di taman..." tunjuk Youngyeol.

Bukan hanya Yoochun, yang lainnya juga ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Yeongyeol, penasaran dengan murid baru itu. Bahkan Yunho juga ikut melihatnya.

"Bukannya itu Choi seonsaengnim?" kata Yoochun mengenali orang yang bersama Jaejoong.

"Hm? Ah, kamu benar. Itu Choi seonsaengnim." Tanggap yang lainnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di antara mereka, seperti 'kenapa murid baru bisa bersama Choi seonsaengnim?' atau 'Apa hubungan murid baru dengan Choi seonsaengnim?' dan pertanyaan lainnya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah bertanya satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena mereka tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menebak-nebak jawabannya.

**TBC..**

**.**

**.**

**Haaaahh.. Chap. 2 selesaaaaiii.. sory kelamaan.. Nami bingung bikinnya. Nami gk pandai merangkai kata-kata. **

**Jalan ceritanya udah ada tapi mewujudkannya menjadi cerita susah bangeett.. tapi akhirnya jadi juga.. hehe**

**Oh iya, sory kalo banya salah kata, gk ada Nami cek lagi sih, pingin langsung lanjut bikin chap. berikutnya selagi masih pingin nulis...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**Please read..  
.**

**Gimana ceritanya?! Kurang bagus ya?! Sory lagi deh, uda Nami bilang kn Nami gk pandai merangkai kata-kata, jadi ya ya kayak gini..  
Oh iya, gimana bahasanya?! Apa terlalu formal ya!? Nami ngerasa sih, agak sedikit aneh, tapi apa gk apa Nami tukar gitu aja!? Pasti suasana dan kesan nya bakal berubah juga kn?! Tolong beri tanggapan kalian tentanf ini ya..**

**...**

**Terus yang udah ngasi review buat chap. sbelumnya, Thank you ya.. meski pun cuma 2 orang.. sekali lagi **

**Thank you buat yang ngelanjutin baca chap. ini... ^^ **


End file.
